El cumpleaños de Nagato
by spider-boy
Summary: el fin de semana fue en verdad atarado para mi ya que todos en la brigada decidimos prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a nagato por su cumpleaños...y debo decir que lo que vi ese dia fue algo que jamas olvidare..ya que podria jurar que ella habia sonreido


DISCLAIMER: suzumiya haruhi no yuutsu no me pertenece, solo soy otro más que adora a la todopoderosa haruhi como diosa suprema del universo y que en un rato de ocio decidió escribir un fic dedicado a su personaje favorcito de la serie: nagato yuki.

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado…pues es el primero que hago de haruhi, las críticas son bienvenidas asi que...comenzemos con esto!

El Cumpleaños de Nagato

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro en la S.O.S brigade…claro, si haces a un lado el hecho de que me encontraba jugando un conocido TGC con un esper hipócrita, tomando un delicioso te preparado por una hermosa viajera del tiempo y mirando de reojo a una silenciosa alíen leyendo junto a la ventana mientras que lo que muchos consideran una especie de diosa se encontraba frente a la computadora revisando nuestra pagina…lo que ocasiono que por unos minutos el salón estuviera en silencio un confortable silencio el cual por desgracia fue roto por el súbito grito de haruhi…

-¡KYON VEN A VER ESTO! ¡TENEMOS UN MENSAJE EN NUESTRA PAGINA!-

Los gritos de haruhi fueron tan repentinos que me tomaron completamente por sorpresa haciendo que tirara mi te sobre las cartas que koizumi me había convencido de comprar…algo que siempre vi como un desperdicio de dinero y mas ahora que se arruinaron por el te que cayo sobre ellas…

-parece que tendrás que comprar un nuevo deck…-

Como odio esa cínica sonrisa que se forma en el rostro e koizumi cada vez que habla conmigo…y mas aun odio el hecho de que tendré que tirar mi dinero a la basura en un nuevo set de cartas solo para matar el tiempo mientras estamos en el salón… ¿no podemos simplemente jugar poker? Ni siquiera se porque este juego es tan exitoso…

-... ¿quien es el remitente?-

Me gire directamente a haruhi ignorando por completo el comentario de koizumi, no solo para evitar que su hipocresía y falsedad me pusiera de mal humor ya que he de admitir que tengo una gran curiosidad de saber quien estaría lo suficientemente loco como para dejar un mensaje en la pagina de la brigada…después de todo esta es la primera vez en los 8 meses de vida que tiene el club que alguien se toma la molestia de escribirnos…

-¿¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA!? ¡ES UN CORREO! ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR A ABRIRLO! ¡SEGURO ES ALGUN TIPO DE INFORMACION REFERENTE A CASOS SOBRENATURALES!-

¿Siempre tan entusiasta con este tipo de temas no haruhi?...lastima que tu entusiasmo no duro mucho cuando leíste el susodicho correo, parece que no era lo que esperabas…de hecho estaba muy lejos de serlo ya que el mensaje que causo todo este escándalo no era mas que…

-¿¡UNA ESTUPIDA FELICITACION DE CUMPLEAÑOS!?-

Sabia que no había nadie en este mundo tan loco como para escribir en una pagina que ni siquiera su misma creadora sabe de que rayos trata…hay tantas cosas sin sentido ahí que ni yo mismo se de que va todo esto pero de algo estoy seguro…y es que no se la razón por la que soporto estar metido en esto

-pa…parece que es para kyon-kun-

La angelical voz de asahina-san fue la respuesta a la pregunta que me hacia cada día…después de todo valía la pena soportar las excentricidades de haruhi y la hipocresía de koizumi si así podía mirar el bello rostro de la viajera en el tiempo que hacia un te tan delicioso…un segundo ¿la felicitación de cumpleaños es para mi?...había olvidado por completo mi propio cumpleaños…a veces pienso que debería tomarme unas "vacaciones" de la brigada…

-vaya, no sabia que hoy era tu cumpleaños kyon…supongo que tendré que ser yo el que compre tu nuevo deck, ya que tengo que darte un regalo de cumpleaños, felicidades-

¿Cómo es posible que alguien mantenga esa falsa sonrisa por tanto tiempo sin que se le duerman los músculos de la cara?...creo que eso es algo que jamás sabré…al menos es bueno enterarme de que no tendré que gastar mi dinero en esas entupidas cartas…aunque ahora que lo pienso, el juego no es tan malo después de todo…además hipócrita o no, es bueno tener a otro hombre con quien conversar

-etto…yo…yo…Muchas…felicidades kyon-kun…pro…prometo que… ¡mañana te comprare un regalo!-

No es necesario que me compres nada asahina-san tú no sabias que era mi cumpleaños…pero pensándolo bien seria bueno tener algo que ella me haya obsequiado sea lo que sea…dios, incluso podría aceptar un trozo de estiércol si ella es quien me lo da

-tsk…yo esperaba algo relacionado a un misterio no una estupida felicitación por el estupido cumpleaños del estupido kyon-

¿¡Acaso era mucho pedir un maldito feliz cumpleaños de tu parte!? Aparentemente si… ¿Qué acaso solo piensa en si misma? Incluso el hipócrita de koizumi me deseo feliz cumpleaños que si bien…seguramente su felicitación estaba llena de la falsedad que acostumbra mostrar a todos fue más de lo que haruhi me dio

-feliz cumpleaños…-

¡POR DIOS INCLUSO NAGATO-SAN ME DESEO FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!...ni siquiera se porque estoy tan molesto, debí de haberlo esperado de haruhi, tengo que recordar no decir nada en su cumpleaños para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina…un segundo ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de haruhi?...no me había dado cuenta de que no lo sabia….de hecho nos e la fecha de cumpleaños de nadie en la brigada a pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace 8 meses

-a…ano…suzumiya-san ¿no crees que seria bueno hacer un calendario con las fechas de cumpleaños de todos en la brigada? Aun me siento mal por no saber que hoy era el cumpleaños de kyon-kun… y no quiero que ocurra de nuevo, ni con el ni con nadie mas en la brigada-

Es admirable como te preocupas por todos los miembros de la brigada asahina-san…incluso por haruhi, sin duda alguna eres una excelente persona…es por eso que no puedo permitir que haruhi siga abusando de ti como lo ha venido haciendo… por dios ¡prácticamente te viola cada mañana!...aunque he de admitir que luces muy bien en todos y cada uno de los trajes que haruhi te obliga a usar…

-me parece una excelente idea mikuru-chan, así podremos estar listos para los cumpleaños de los demás y así poder preparar algo especial ese día-

¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así koizumi? Tal parece que sonríes a propósito para molestarme…te juro que un día de estos te borrare esa sonrisa de la cara con un puñetazo, quizá así dejes de invadir mi espacio personal al acercar demasiado tu rostro al mío nos haces ver como una de esas parejas yaoi que tanto le gustan a las fangirls…

-bien pensado mikuru-chan! Así todos sabrán cuando es mi cumpleaños y tendrán tiempo para comprarme los mejores regalos-

…a veces me dan ganas de regalarte un reloj con una bomba o una tarjeta de felicitación con ántrax…

-¿dijiste algo kyon?-

No se como rayos lo hace ¿acaso puede leer mis pensamientos? ¿O es que simplemente hablaba en voz alta?...

-no, no dije nada…-

Es mejor que me guarde ese comentario para mi mismo, puedo imaginar la reacción de haruhi si me escuchara decir eso ultimo…mas que diosa, yo diría que ella es el demonio en persona

-bien, porque tu serás el que hará la lista de los cumpleaños de la brigada-

Al menos pudiste haberme dado el lápiz y el papel en lugar de lanzármelo a la cara ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo? Nunca he visto a koizumi mover un dedo…y aun así es el vicepresidente de la brigada…hablando de injusticias

-bien…mi cumpleaños es hoy así que ¿Quién es el siguiente en cumplir años?-

Conforme los demás decían en voz alta el día en que habían nacido yo lo escribía en la libreta que haruhi me dio para posteriormente marcar esas fechas en el calendario teniendo ya los cumpleaños de asahina-san, koizumi, y haruhi pero…aun nos faltaba alguien y ese alguien era…

-na…nagato-san aun no nos dices cuando es tu cumpleaños-

Hubo un periodo de silencio en el salón, y que a diferencia del primer silencio antes de ese correo que desato estas serie de incidentes, no era un silencio agradable era todo lo contrario pues me sentía bastante incomodo al igual que los demás

-no tengo una fecha de cumpleaños…-

Esa respuesta de parte de nagato-san solo nos hizo sentir mas incómodos en especial a mi y a los miembros restantes de origen sobrenatural después de todo no es algo normal que alguien no tenga fecha de cumpleaños y haruhi lo sabia por eso antes de que ella pudiera sacar cualquier tipo de conclusión que la llevara a enterarse de la verdadera identidad de nuestro "indispensable personaje silencioso" en palabras de haruhi, me decidí a hablar

-lo que sucede es que nagato-san es huérfana y no sabe cuando nació es por ello que no tiene una fecha para celebrar su cumpleaños-

Parece que esa mentira cumplió su propósito pues alejo cualquier pensamiento que hiciera sospechar a haruhi acerca de la "verdadera identidad" de nagato-san pero aun así…no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por ella después de todo humana artificial o no ella tiene sentimientos y debe de sentirse mal de no tener una fecha en la que celebren que vino a este mundo…

-¿huérfana dices?...mmm…interesante quizás sus padres son gente importante como lideres de la mafia… ¡O INCLUSO ALIENS! ¡TENEMOS QUE INVETSIGAR ACERCA DEL PASADO DE YUKI! ¡ESTO ME SUENA EN VERDAD MISTERIOSO!-

…parece que mi excusa no fue lo suficientemente buena para haruhi de cualquier manera termino inventando toda una historia acerca de porque nagato es huérfana…y lo peor del caso es que no esta muy alejada de la realidad (suspira) ¿Por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mi?...esto de haber sido "elegido" por haruhi es en verdad problemático pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo resignarme y tratar de ser paciente con las locuras de haruhi.

El día continuo relativamente normal…aunque los sucesos que se dan dentro del salón de la brigada son todo menos normal, pero al menos no ocurrió nada demasiado extraño y por suerte entre koizumi y yo pudimos convencer a haruhi de que no había nada raro con nagato y que no era necesario investigarla…lo cual pareció convencerla…odio admitirlo pero me alegra tener el apoyo de koizumi…en fin, como dije el día continuo como cualquier otro hasta que llego la hora de irnos por lo que todos salimos del salón con rumbo a nuestras casas, nagato fue la primera en irse quedando asahina-san, koizumi haruhi y yo en la puerta de la escuela…

-a…ano…yo…estaba pensando… ¿no se sienten un poco mal por nagato-san?...ella no tiene una fecha para celebrar su cumpleaños…debe sentirse muy sola por eso-

Asahina-san nos miro a todos con esos hermosos ojos que expresaban una gran ternura…y también su preocupación por nagato ya que aunque asahina-san sabia muy bien de su verdadera identidad aun así le preocupaba que nagato no supiera cuando es su cumpleaños ya que a pesar de la poca interacción que ha habido entre ellas…asahina-san realmente considera a nagato como una amiga

-tienes razón en eso mikuru-chan…incluso yo estaba pensando en lo mismo y quería sugerirles hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a nagato-san el lunes en la escuela ¿Qué me dicen?-

Odio esa sonrisa… ¡DE VERDAD LA ODIO! ¿Tienes que actuar siempre tan hipócrita koizumi?... (Suspira) al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo y es que nagato merece tener un día en el que los demás celebren que vino a este mundo…alíen o no creo que es justo que celebremos su cumpleaños además se lo merece por todo lo que ha hecho por mi en especial el día que se dio ese incidente con ryoko asakura…

-¡ESA ES UNA EXCELENTE IDEA KOIZUMI-KUN! ¡INCLUSO PODRIAMOS FILMAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE YUKI Y COLOCARLO EN LA PAGINA DE LA BRIGADA!-

…debí esperar que haruhi convirtiera algo tan simple y altruista como celebrar el cumpleaños de nagato en otra de las locuras de la brigada solo espero que esto no termine siendo un desastre ya que de verdad quiero hacer alo bueno por nagato…no dejo de pensar en lo sola que debe sentirse…bueno tenemos todo el fin de semana para esto…Espero todo salga bien.

A la mañana siguiente me reuní con haruhi y el resto de la brigada, exceptuando a nagato por supuesto en el parque para discutir acerca de cómo realizaríamos los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa

-me alegra que llegaras kyon, ya que como te había prometido te compre un nuevo deck de yu-gi-oh, feliz cumpleaños amigo mio-

Koizumi me saludo con esa sonrisa que tanto me molestaba…aunque esta vez se veía diferente mas… ¿sincera quizás?...supongo que después de todo koizumi no es una mala persona es solo que…esa fachada que le muestra a los demás me molesta ¿Por qué no puede mostrarse como es realmente sin recurrir a mascaras?...como sea, yo simplemente acepte su regalo luego de estrechar su mano…Alejándome de el una vez que acerco demasiado su rostro al mió invadiendo mi espacio personal

-eerrr…a…arigatou…koizumi-

Le dije mientras guardaba las cartas en mi bolsillo mirando a asahina-san quien no dejaba de mirarme algo apenada sujetando un paquete en sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos…aaahhhh…se veía tan tierna en esos momentos…un segundo ¿Qué era ese paquete?...acaso…era el regalo que había prometido?

-ano…kyon-kun…yo…yo…no tenia mucho dinero…ya que también tenemos que comprar el regalo de nagato-san demo…te…te hornee algunas galletas…es la primera vez que lo hago si que quizás no sepan del todo bien de…demo…¡hice lo mejor que pude!-

El rostro de asahina-san estaba completamente rojo tanto que ella miraba fijamente al piso mienatrs extendía sus manos con la pequeña cajita donde había colocado las galletas que menciono, la cual estaba envuelta con un papel color naranja y un moño rojo en el…vaya que asahina-san se esforzó mucho de modo que, sonriendo agradecido, tome el regalo que ella me había preparado

-no era necesario que me dieras nada asahina-san…-

Le dije mientras abría el paquete y probaba una de sus galletas, las cuales sabían simplemente deliciosas…y no solo eso, fueron preparadas por las pequeñas y delicadas manos de asahina-san y solo para mí ¿Qué más podía pedir? Realmente este ha sido uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños que he recibido…aunque a haruhi no le agrado mucho que asahina-san me diera aquellas galletas pues no dejaba de mirarla con una mirada asesina…acaso…¿estaba celosa?...no…no puede ser ¿haruhi celosa?...seguro debe ser un error

-tenemos trabajo que hacer…así que para terminarlo mas rápido ¡nos dividiremos en 2 grupos!-

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo haruhi comenzó a dar ordenes arbitrariamente como acostumbraba hacer…por lo que nos dividimos en 2 grupos tal y como ella dijo, asahina-san y koizumi-kun irían a comprar el regalo de nagato mientras haruhi y yo iríamos a la escuela para decorar el salón de la brigada para la ocasión…a veces maldigo mi suerte pensé que podría pasar tiempo de calidad con asahina-san pero en vez de eso termine con haruhi de nuevo…¿acaso tenia algo que ver con la cara de disgusto que puso cuando recibí las galletas de asahina-san?...no…seguro debe ser solo coincidencia…si eso debe ser, en fin…luego de haber decidido como quedarían los grupos haruhi y yo nos dirigimos al salón de la brigada y comenzamos a decorarlo…o mas bien COMENZE a decorarlo mientras haruhi me daba ordenes

-¡NO NO NO Y NO KYON LOS GLOBOS DEBEN SER AZUL-MORADO-ROJO-AMARILLO-NARANJA NO AMARILLO-AZUL-ROJO-NARANJA-MORADO!-

…¿tanto escándalo solo por globos? Además…da iguale l orden y si no te gusta como lo hago ¿¡PORQUE DIABLOS NO LO HACES TU!?(Suspira)…realmente no se como soporto esta clase de trato…quizás si me lo pidieras de buena manera no me quejaría tanto pero…siempre eres igual haruhi

-¡DATE PRISA CON LA DECORACION KYON AUN TIENES QUE HACER LAS INVITACIONES!-

Ese grito de parte de haruhi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la silla que estaba usando para alcanzar el techo donde colocaba los globos cayendo de espaldas al piso, por suerte no me hice mucho daño pero aun así fue algo doloroso…

-¿invitaciones?... ¿para que queremos invitaciones?-

Le pregunte mienatrs me incorporaba con cierta dificultad ya que aun estaba adolorido por la caída que por cierto fue todo culpa suya…

-¡PUES PARA QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENETERE DE ESTO POR SUPUESTO! ¡ESTE EVENTO TIENE QUE SER ALGO GRANDE ASI QUE PONTE A TRABAJAR!-

Después de responder a mi pregunta ella como siempre me tomo por la corbata y obligo a sentarme frente a la computadora de la brigada para que comenzara a trabajar en las invitaciones…pensé en protestar pero se muy bien que terminaría haciéndolas de todas formas conozco a haruhi…y estoy seguro de que es imposible tratar de razonar con ella mas aun cuando tiene esa sonrisa en su rostro…la cual la hacia verla muy linda…un segundo ¿yo dije eso?...solo ignoren ese comentario…al menos aun tengo las galletas de asahina-san las cuales comía mientras empezaba a trabajar en esas invitaciones

-¡Y NO OLVIDES TAMBIEN HACER CARTELES, VOLANTES, Y FOLLETOS! ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A LA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE PERSONAS POSIBLES!-

Como si no tuviera suficiente con las dichosas invitaciones…¿ahora también tengo que diseñar carteles, folletos y volantes?...en fin, el tiempo siguió su marcha mienatrs yo trabajaba en las invitaciones y todo lo demás que haruhi insistió que diseñara y que fue impreso por los de la sociedad de computación…quienes una vez mas fueron chantajeados por haruhi quien se dedico a repartir las invitaciones volantes y folletos por a todos en la escuela con ese traje de conejita que solía usar para este tipo de cosas…el cual no le queda nada mal…¿Qué rayos?...¿porque estoy pensando en eso?...creo que tanto trabajo me esta afectando…

-esta será una larga tarde-

Me dije a mi mismo luego de dar un laaaargo suspiro tomando otra galleta de la caja la cual comenzaba a vaciarse conforme el tiempo seguía pasando y yo continuaba haciendo todos esos diseños para luego ir a imprimirlos con ayuda del presidente de la sociedad de computación el cual parecía interesado en ayudarnos a realizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de nagato, incluso menciono que el junto con todo el club de computo tenían ya el regalo perfecto para nagato el cual le darían como agradecimiento por el tiempo que había pasado con ellos desde el desafió en aquel juego que ellos crearon

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?-

Pregunto haruhi animadamente una vez que koizumi y asahina-san entraron al salón aunque la respuesta no fue exactamente lo que esperábamos ya que hubo un detalle que ninguno de nosotros tomo en cuenta cuando decidimos organizar una fiesta sorpresa para nagato y ese era...el dinero…el cual era bastante escaso en estos momentos ya que gastamos bastante en los adornos para el salón…y al parecer el libro que koizumi y asahina-san querían comprarle a nagato era algo caro por lo que ni reuniendo el dinero de los cuatro podíamos pagarlo…esto seria un problema

-bueno…aun…aun es sábado aun tenemos todo el domingo para buscar un regalo para nagato-san-

Dijo asahina-san con su dulce y melodiosa voz sonriendo animadamente mientras preparaba algo de te para alentarnos a seguir con esto pues ella creía que aunque tuviéramos un presupuesto limitado encontraríamos el regalo perfecto para nagato así que después de que haruhi obligo a mikuru a vestirse de conejita e ir con ella a repartir las invitaciones a todo aquel que pasara fuera de la escuela me quede solo con koizumi…por lo que decidí estrenar mi nueva baraja en un duelo contra el mienatrs charlábamos disfrutando del te que asahina-san había preparado

-y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con suzumiya-san?-

Pregunto koizumi el cual sonreía mirando su mano y eligiendo una de sus cartas de monstruo la cual jugo boca abajo en modo de defensas seguida por una carta de trampa también boca abajo…acercado su rostro a mi de nuevo…una violación a mi espacio personal que al parecer jamás dejaría de hacer

-¿tu como crees? Ha estado dándome ordenes toda la mañana…y en verdad estoy agotado de hacer tantos diseños en la computadora…yen cierto modo me alegra tomarme un descanso aunque sea jugando este juego contigo-

Le dije mientras bajaba a un vorse raider según decía la carta que decidí jugar y con la cual y atacaba al monstruo que koizumi había jugado boca abajo el cual resulto ser un giant stone soldier quitándome a mi 100 puntos de vida pues el ataque de mi carta era menor a su defensa…

-note que suzumiya-san reacciono de manera negativa al regalo que asahina te dio…-

Koizumi señalo la caja en donde aun quedaban algunas de las galletas que ella me había preparado y que quería guardar para la cena, a la vez que sacrificaba a su soldado de piedra para convocar a un summoned skull el cual ataco a mi vorse raider destruyéndolo…

-¿y que con ello?...no me iras a decir que esta celosa ¿o si?-

Respondí mientras me cubría el rostro molesto no solo por los comentarios de koizumi…sino también porque era yo quien iba perdiendo el juego hasta el momento por lo que no tuve mas remedio que jugar uno de mis monstruos en defensa

-tu sabes muy bien que suzumiya-san te Eligio a ti…sea cual sea la manera en la que quieras tomarlo, ella en verdad quiere estar contigo-

Una vez mas koizumi esbozo esa falsa sonrisa que tanto me molesta…aunque…quizás tenia razón en lo que dijo, después de todo hace algunos meses cuando haruhi creo un nuevo mundo yo fui la uncía persona de este viejo mundo que haruhi decidió llevar consigo…recuerdo muy bien ese día de hecho…koizumi me dijo exactamente las mismas palabras "suzumiya-san te Eligio a ti ya que la única persona con quien haruhi de verdad quiere estar es contigo"…pero ¿Qué puede significar?

-debo admitir que…asahina en verdad es muy buena cuando se trata de cocinar, no solo prepara un te delicioso sino también hornea unas galletas exquisitas-

Estuve a punto de golpear a koizumi cuando tomo una de las galletas de asahina-san de la caja que estaba junto a la computadora sin siquiera habérmela pedido pero…todo este asunto de ser "elegido" por haruhi no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza…por lo que no le di mucha mas importancia a ese asunto y continué jugando aquel juego de cartas con koizumi finalmente derrotándolo luego de varios minutos mienatrs esperábamos a que asahina-san y haruhi regresaran para así cada quien regresar a nuestras respectivas casas…en donde fui recibido por mi hermana menor

-¡KYON-KUN! ¿Es verdad que le harán una fiesta sorpresa a yuki-chan este lunes?-

Me pregunto ella con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sujetaba a samisén, nuestro gato en sus brazos…y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo es que ella se entero?

-hai hai…al menos eso es lo que intentamos-

Le respondí mientras me quitaba los zapatos para entrar a casa y dirigirme directamente a mi habitación pues estaba agotado pro hacer tantas invitaciones que seguramente terminarían siendo completamente inútiles

-aawwww es una lastima que yo no pueda ir con ustedes, tengo escuela ese día…demo ¿¡PUEDES FELICITARLA DE MI PARTE!?-

Mi pequeña hermana me miro fijamente aun con esa infantil sonrisa en su rostro…debo admitir que se veía algo tierna y me alegraba saber que aunque no ha tratado mucho a nagato aun así se molesto en desearle feliz cumpleaños…algo que haruhi no hizo conmigo por cierto…pero bueno al escuchar ese comentario de parte de mi hermanita simplemente asentí mientras me acostaba en la cama y ella salía corriendo de mi habitación detrás de samisén el cual se le había escapado, y por mi parte me quede mirando al techo por algunos minutos antes de quedarme dormido…

A la mañana siguiente la brigada se reunió una vez mas, solo que en esta ocasión no fuimos solo haruhi, asahina-san, koizumi y yo pues también estaban ahí taniguchi, kunikida y tsuruya…seguramente se enteraron de la misma forma que mi hermana sobre el cumpleaños de nagato…parece que al final las invitaciones de haruhi no fueron tan inútiles

-¡YA ERA HORA DE QUE LLEGARAS KYON! ¡LLEGAS 10 MINUTOS TARDE Y YA SABES CUAL ES EL CASTIGO POR ELLO! ¡TENDRAS QUE INVITAR A TODOS A COMER POR ESO!-

(suspira) ya me esperaba algo así cuando llegara pero no fue mi culpa que samisén tirara mi despertador la noche anterior y que este se rompiera…de cualquier modo no podía negarme así que lleve a toda la brigada y a los agregados a desayunar algo y discutir a fondo el asunto de la fiesta de nagato…

-JAJAJA!! Así que piensan hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a nagato-san nyoro? ¡ESA ME PARECE UNA MEGA ESTUPENDA IDEA! JAJAJA!-

Vaya que tsuruya-san es bastante hiperactiva casi tanto como haruhi…aunque siempre me he preguntado porque ella siempre se ríe de cualquier cosa...bueno al menos tenemos alguien mas que nos ayude con esto y eso es algo bueno…¿cierto?...dios…espero que si

-no…nos alegra mucho que quieran ayudarnos tsuruya-san y…etto…amigos de kyon?-

Aahhh asahina-san se ve tan tierna cuando no recuerda los nombres de taniguchi y kunikida…esa torpe e inocente sonrisa que hizo al referirse a ellos simplemente no tiene pecio

-entonces…aun no saben que comprarle a nagato-san?-

Pregunto kunikida quien junto a taniguchi ya se había enterado de nuestra falta de fondos para el regalo de nagato…

-hai hai…es solo que no tenemos mucho dinero, demo…ahora que están aquí ustedes cooperaran para comprarle algo a yuki cierto!?-

Haruhi coloco amabas manos sobre la mesa y miro fijamente a taniguchi y a kunikida con esa sonrisa que siempre mostraba cuando estaba tramando algo…

-¡UN SEGUNDO! ¿¡PORQUE HABRIAMOS DE DARTE NUETSRO DINERO!? ¡YO NISIQUIERA CONOZCO A NAGATO!-

Taniguchi se levanto súbitamente de su asiento y se quedo mirando fijamente a haruhi molesto por el hecho de que le pidiera dinero…ya que a veces el suele ser algo tacaño, no deja de quejarse acerca de que no le pagamos en nuestra película…

-mmm…bueno, si no quieres ayudarnos esta bien…aunque claro eso significaría que le diría a los demás acerca de cierto incidente en la secundaria en el que…-

Creo que esto confirma las sospechas que tenia acerca de que taniguchi fue en efecto la persona que salio con haruhi por tan solo 5 minutos y si eso es cierto sin duda taniguchi terminaría dando dinero para comprarle algo a nagato…aun contra su voluntad

-¡ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN LO HARE!-

¿Qué les dije?...parece que el misterio de quien fue el chico que tan solo duro 5 minutos con haruhi ah quedado resuelto ya que el nerviosismo de taniguchi al responder y colocar todo su dinero sobre la mesa lo delataba…

-arigatou! Con esto ya nos alcanza para también comprarle un pastel a yuki! Demo…aun debemos comprarle su regalo y terminar la decoración del salón e la brigada…hhhmm…tendremos que separarnos de nuevo, Mikuru-chan e itsuki Irán a la librería a comprarle un nuevo libro, tsuruya y los amigos de kyon se encargaran de terminar de decorar el salón mientras kyon y yo vamos por el pastel!-

No de nuevo…pensé que esta vez tendría la oportunidad de estar con asahina-san pero de nuevo koizumi es el que disfrutara de su compañía…en verdad lo envidio en este momento el podrá pasar el día con asahina-san…mientras yo estoy con haruhi de nuevo… (Suspira) supongo que no es tan malo…además en cierto modo me agrada su compañía… ¿Qué rayos?.. ¿Yo dije eso?

-bueno ahora que todo esta decidido ¡todos vayan a hacer sus tareas! Ah y por cierto kyon no olvides que tu pagas la cuenta, te espero afuera-

Haruhi sonrió mientras me sacaba la lengua antes de levantarse y salir de la cafetería seguida de koizumi, taniguchi kunikida y tsuruya dejándome a solas con asahina-san quien fue la ultima en salir pero no sin antes acercarse a mí disculpándose por todo lo que he tenido que pasar…entre otras cosas

-a…ano…sumimasen kyon-kun…en verdad no era mi intención que pasaras por todo esto ya…que…bu…bueno fui yo la de la idea-

Asahina-san se veía tan linda al hacer esa pequeña reverencia luego de mirarme apenada por todo lo que había ocurrido…ya que aunque nada de esto es su culpa aun así ella se sentía mal por todo lo que he tenido que pasar desde que decidimos hacerle esta fiesta sorpresa a nagato

-descuida asahina-san…no es culpa tuya-

Le dije luego de que me puse de pie para buscar más fácilmente el dinero que había en mi bolsillo y pagar la cuenta de todos…lo cual me dejo en bancarrota…pero en fin…es por una buena causa ya que nagato en verdad merece que celebremos el día en que ella nació

-otra cosa…no…no te acerques mucho a mi…ni te encariñes demasiado conmigo…los…los resultados no serán buenos…incluso…podría pasar lo de la ultima vez-

Súbitamente asahina-san miro hacia su derecha con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro luego de decirme esto… ¿a que se refiere con no volvernos muy cercanos?... ¿es que acaso haruhi esta celosa de nosotros?...si eso es cierto…entonces el incidente de hace unos meses se volvería a repetir…demo… ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa?...estoe s demasiado confuso…pero sin duda tiene que ver con que haruhi me haya "elegido"

-¿de que estas hablando asahina-san?-

Le pregunte en el instante en que note lo que parecía ser una lagrima brotando de uno de sus ojos acercándome un poco mas a ella con la intención de tocar uno de sus hombros peor ella súbitamente e alejo de mi y comenzó a correr fuera del café dándome la espalda

-solo…co…confía en mi…esto…es lo mejor-

Y así sin decir nada mas asahina-san finalmente cruzo la puerta del restaurante…trate de correr tras ella pero uno de los meseros me detuvo en la puerta ya que aun no había pagado la cuenta por lo que rápidamente le di el dinero y Salí del café para tratar de alcanzar a asahina-san

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

Haruhi era la única que quedaba fuera del restaurante ya que todos los demás se habían ido a cumplir la tarea que ella les había asignado, por lo que se molesto conmigo por haberme demorado tanto al pagar la cuenta…aunque la expresión de su rostro demostraba que quizás mis suposiciones no eran erradas y estaba celosa de asahina-san y yo…

-a veces eres muy impaciente haruhi…-

Le dije mientras me colocaba una mano en el rostro mienatrs cerraba mis ojos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro suspirando decepcionado por no haber podido alcanzar a asahina-san, para después sentir como súbitamente haruhi me tomo de la mano lo cual me hizo sentir bastante extraño

-solo date prisa ¡tenemos que comprar ese pastel!-

Grito ella mienatrs comenzaba a corre aun sujetándome aun la mano lo que ocasiono que ella me jalara al menos hasta que comencé a correr a su ritmo en busca de una pastelería abierta en domingo…una misión casi imposible peor no teníamos otra opción si queríamos hacerle a nagato una fiesta de cumpleaños que valiera la pena

-¿y…exactamente que clase de pastel piensas comprar?-

Le pregunte mienatrs continuábamos caminando por el distrito comercial revisando en cada esquina en busca de una pastelería sin tener mucho éxito ya que casi todas estaban cerradas…

-¡uno lo suficientemente grande como para que mikuru-chan quepa dentro de el!-

Grito haruhi mientras se detenía súbitamente para luego soltarme y girarse hacia mi sonriendo mienatrs extendía sus brazos hacia arriba para ejemplificar que tan grande quería que fuera el pastel…lo cual hizo que yo literalmente cayera al piso ¿¡A QUE RAYOS SE REFIERE CON METER A ASAHINA-SAN EN EL PASTEL!?

-¿no hablas enserio cierto?

Le dije mienatrs me ponía de pie una vez mas…rogándole a dios que todo fuera una broma…lo cual fue inútil ya que tratándose de haruhi todo es posible y cuando digo todo es TODO…

-¡CLARO QUE SI! Eso atraerá a muchos visitantes a la pagina del a brigada imagínate a mikuru-chan completamente desnuda saliendo del pastel cubierta completamente de crema… ¡UN FANSERVICE COMO ESE NOS DARA MILLOENS DE VISITAS!-

…lo sabia…sabia que hablaba enserio ¿¡QUE CLASE DE IDEA ES ESA!?...aunque…mikuru-chan como al describió haruhi no seria algo tan desagradable… ¿¡PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!? ¡ESO ES INMORAL!

-…solo busquemos el pastel para que pueda regresar a casa-

Suspire mienatrs comenzaba a caminar dejando atrás a haruhi la cual comenzó a correr detrás de mi para alcanzarme y seguir buscando ese pastel…algo que nos llevo toda la tarde pero que finalmente pudimos encontrar…aunque no era exactamente lo que esperábamos pero en parte eso era algo bueno ya que así el plan de haruhi acerca de mikuru saliendo e un pastel completamente desnuda fue frustrado…pero por otro lado el pastel es muy pequeño y sin mucho detalle…pero no podíamos ponernos exigentes ya que encima de nuestro poco presupuesto era la uncía pastelería abierta que encontramos

-no puedo creer que esto fuera todo lo que encontramos… ¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE MIKURU-CHAN QUEPA EN ESTO!-

Haruhi venia quejándose todo el camino desde que compramos el pastel el cual por supuesto yo termine cargando mientras maldecía el terrible día que había tenido ya que como si todo esto no hubiera sido suficiente ahora había comenzado a llover…

-mejor para mi…así no podrás acosar a esa pobre chica quien sabe que clase de traumas debe tener por todos los abusos que sufre de tu parte…de no ser porque estoy ahí para protegerla solo dios sabe lo que ya le habrías hecho-

Le dije con un tono de voz bastante serio…después de todo ella sabe muy bien que me molesta la manera en la que trata a mikuru como si se tratara de alguna clase de dress up doll…siempre aprovechándose de ella y usándola para sus propios fines egoístas…¿Qué acaso no tiene consideración por ella?

-siempre… ¡siempre es lo mismo! ¡Mikuru-chan esto, mikuru-chan lo otro! ¡nunca te interesas por mi! ¿¡Crees que no me doy cuenta la manera en que la miras!? ¡Se muy bien que tu…KYAAAAA!!-

Al escuchar el grito de haruhi instintivamente me gire rápidamente hacia ella para ver que es lo que le había pasado, dándome cuenta de que ella había resbalado con un charco de agua y había caído al piso aparentemente torciéndose el tobillo lo cual deduje por la manera en que lo sujetaba

-¡haruhi!… ¿daijobu?-

Le pregunte mientras colocaba la caja del pastel a un lado de mi en el suelo luego de agacharme junto a haruhi para examinar su tobillo aunque ella insistía en que nada le había pasado incluso apartando mis manos cuando intente revisarla

-¡ESTOY BIEN! No necesito que me ayudes-

Dijo ella mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero el dolor fue simplemente mas de lo que podía soportar por lo que cayo una vez mas al suelo sujetándose el tobillo mientras que su cara mostraba una mueca de dolor y derramaba algunas lagrimas tragándose su orgullo…

-no pareces estar bien…-

Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta dándole la espalda y agachándome lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera subir a mi espalda…aunque realmente no se porque estaba haciendo eso…supongo que…Simplemente no podía dejar así a haruhi en medido de la lluvia con su tobillo lastimado

-kyon…-

Ella se quedo en silencio mirándome por varios segundos mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer con mas fuerza sobre nosotros hasta que finalmente coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras subía a mi espalda y yo comencé a levantarme colocando mis brazos bajo sus piernas para así poder cargarla…sintiendo algo muy extraño dentro de mi ya que el cuerpo de haruhi se sentía tan…calido

-¿Qué hay del pastel?-

Dijo haruhi señalando con su mirada la caja en donde habían empacado el pastel que compramos hace algunos minutos y que aun se encontraba en el piso ya que no podía cargar a haruhi y llevar el pastel al mismo tiempo…

-tu res mas importante que eso…-

Dije casi por instinto…algo de lo que no solo haruhi se sorprendió sino también yo mismo…es decir jamás imagine llegar a decir algo así…(suspira) todo esta situación era en verdad confusa…así que, sin mas remedio que dejar atrás el pastel comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa de haruhi a quien llevaba sobre mi espalda

-kyon…ya no es necesario que me cargues ya me siento mejor, creo que puedo camina de nuevo-

Me dijo ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado todo el tiempo que estuve cargándola y en el cual ya habíamos avanzado varias cuadras, al escuchar eso yo me detuve y me agache de nuevo para que ella bajara viendo como le costaba un poco mantenerse en pie pero tal y como ella lo dijo podía caminar aunque muy lentamente…rayos, si me quedara al menos un poco de dinero podría pedir un taxi…

-¿no tienes frió?...esta helando aquí-

Se quejo haruhi mienatrs se frotaba los brazos para tratar de calentarse a si misma…por lo que sin saber aun porque decidí quitarme mi chamarra y colocársela a ella sobre los hombros...simplemente…no podía dejarla así…podría pescar un resfriado y…no me gustaría que algo le pasara

-…no era necesario-

Dijo ella mirando hacia otra parte mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi chamarra al tiempo que continuábamos caminando bajo la lluvia varias calles mas pues el camino a la casa de haruhi era bastante largo y ni siquiera nos quedaba dinero para tomar el tren…

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que te congelaras bajo la lluvia?-

Le dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar dejando que se apoyara en mi…abrazando mi brazo…lo cual me hizo sentir de verdad muy extraño pues jamás había visto a haruhi tan…vulnerable…pero es normal…diosa o no…ella sigue siendo humana…

-¿y que hay de ti?-

Dijo ella aun sin atreverse a mirarme al rostro pero aun así mostrando que en verdad se preocupaba por mi pues la mirada que tenia es difícil de describir pero…no me cabía la menor duda de que ella no quería tampoco que yo me enfermara por caminar bajo la lluvia tan solo con una camiseta blanca

-estaré bien…la que me preocupa eres tu-

Le dije también apartando mi mirada de ella…esta situación era un tanto incomoda para mi ya que…no sabia como reaccionar ante esto…es decir, nunca antes había pasado por algo así…esta es la primera vez que veo que haruhi necesita la ayuda de alguien mas…en este caso…yo

-kyon…lamento no haberte dicho feliz cumpleaños siquiera-

Esto sin duda fue lo que mas me sorprendió de toda la tarde… ¿haruhi se estaba disculpando por no desearme feliz cumpleaños?...esa frase sencillamente me dejo sin palabras por lo que me quede en silencio por varios minutos sin saber que hacer o que decir…hasta que finalmente me decidí a hablar

-descuida…-

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de la casa de haruhi ella extendió la chamarra que anteriormente le había dado hacia mi mientras mantenía la mirada en el piso…sin decir absolutamente nada tan solo extendiendo su brazo hacia mi sujetando mi chamarra la cual tome poco después…rozando accidentalmente la mano de haruhi con la mía…algo que…en verdad se sintió bien

-te veré mañana en la escuela…espero tu tobillo este mejor para entonces-

Le dije mientras me colocaba una vez mas mi chamarra mirando como ella aun mantenía su mirada en el piso incapaz de decir algo por lo que tan solo asintió antes de entrar a casa y cerrar la puerta sin darme las gracias por haberla llevado hasta su casa (suspira) todavía que me preocupo por ella…en fin aun tenia que regresar por el pastel de modo que camine todo ese largo trayecto hasta el lugar donde haruhi se había torcido el tobillo y por suerte la caja aun estaba ahí de modo que la tome y comencé a caminar para volver a casa bajo la lluvia sintiendo como súbitamente esta dejaba de caer sobre mi ya que alguien había colocado una sombrilla sobre mi cabeza

-te vi. caminar con suzumiya-san sobre tu espalda hace un rato…-

Escuche la voz de koizumi el cual caminaba junto a mi sujetando la sombrilla que había colocado sobre mi cabeza para protegerme de la lluvia…parece que a pesar de su hipocresía se preocupa por mi como un verdadero amigo…si tan solo no acercara tanto su rostro a mi quizás no me molestaría tanto con el

-¿Qué con ello?-

Le pegunte con mi mirada fija hacia el frente…no estaba de humor para mirarlo a la cara y ver esa falsa sonrisa que siempre mostraba… ¿a quien cree que engaña? Sabe perfectamente que me doy cuenta de que esa sonrisa es tan falsa como los efectos especiales de nuestra película

-quizás esto te interese…ya que, desde el día de ayer ha habido una gran cantidad de closed space formadse en los alrededores a una escala mucho mayor de la que mis colegas están acostumbrados y hoy hace unos minutos toda la ciudad…no, mas bien todo el mundo quedo envuelto por el closed space…parecía como si el universo como lo conocemos estuviera a punto de ser recreado por haruhi pero…justo cuando nos temíamos lo peor…las cosas súbitamente regresaron a la normalidad-

Esta vez koizumi no uso esa fachada que le mostraba a todo el mundo en la cual siempre se mostraba sonriente…sino que la manera en la que hablaba era en verdad seria como todas esas veces en las que menciona algo relacionado con los poderes de haruhi

-¿y porque me dices todo esto?-

Le pregunte esta vez volteando mi cabeza hacia el mirándolo a la cara sin entender aun el porque me había mencionado todo eso tan súbitamente…aunque ya tenia mis sospechas pero…supongo que quería comprobarlas y koizumi era la persona indicada para decírmelo

-ya deberías saberlo kyon…tu viste como reacciono haruhi cuando asahina te regalo esas galletas o cuando te quedaste hablando con ella en la cafetería-

Koizumi respondió justo lo que yo había estado especulando toda la tarde…al parecer haruhi estaba celosa…después de todo yo vi como ella estuvo a punto de estallar en el instante en que se torció el tobillo y estoy casi seguro de que en ese momento fue cuando el universo estuvo a punto de ser recreado…demo…si eso es cierto eso significa que la razón por la que las cosas siguen tal y como las conocemos ¿es por la manera en que ayude a haruhi?

-entonces la razón por la que haruhi quiso que el mundo se quedara tal y como ha sido desde hace 3 años ¿tiene que ver conmigo?-

Me detuve dándome media vuelta y quedando frente a frente con koizumi mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta…peor conociéndolo sabia perfectamente lo que iba a decir…después de todo me lo ha dicho ya infinidad de veces que incluso he perdido ya la cuenta

-así es…mis superiores están seguros de que fuiste tu quien calmo a haruhi cuando ella estaba a punto de cansarse de este mundo…después de todo ella te Eligio por algo y es porque de una u otra manera ella quiere estar contigo-

Al decir eso ultimo koizumi una vez mas sonrió de esa manera que tanto me molesta…pero al menos el había aclarado mis dudas pues ahora estaba seguro de que haruhi estaba celosa de la relación que tenemos asahina-san y yo y es precisamente por eso que ella me dijo que no nos volviéramos tan cercanos…ya que el destino de este mundo depende de haruhi…y en cierto modo de mi

-…gracias por la sombrilla-

Dije a regañadientes cuando finalmente ambos llegamos a mi casa después de una larga caminata en la cual estuve pensando en muchas cosas a la vez…ya que lo que comenzó como una simple fiesta de cumpleaños para nagato se había convertido en algo de verdad confuso al menos para mi…esto de ser la persona a quien haruhi "Eligio" cada vez se torna mas y mas complicado

-no tienes que agradecerme, oh por cierto el regalo de nagato ya ha sido comprado y el salón de la brigada ya esta completamente decorado de modo que estamos listos para mañana, ja nee-

Aun con esa falsa sonrisa en el rostro koizumi se despidió de mi con un movimiento de su mano antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo bajo la lluvia perdiéndose lentamente de mi vista mientras entraba a mi casa, me quitaba los zapatos y tomaba una ducha ya que a pesar de que koizumi me había prestado una sombrilla termine completamente empapado…así que, después de ponerme mi pijama me acoste de nuevo en mi cama y a los pocos minutos me dormí…estaba en verdad agotado y mi cabeza era un lio por todo lo que había ocurrido este fin de semana.

El día finalmente llego y la brigada decidió enviar a nagato con los del club de computación para mantenerla ocupada mientras preparábamos todo para su fiesta sorpresa en el salón de la brigada donde haruhi nos había citado a todos después de clases…aunque en mi caso, ella pidió verme medía hora antes que todos los demás

-¿para que querías verme?-

Le pregunte en el instante en que cruce la puerta de nuestro club y me di cuenta de cómo haruhi se encontraba parada detrás de su sitio en la computadora mirando por la ventana con algo en sus manos

-…toma-

Dijo ella mientras se daba media vuelta y me lanzaba lo que parecía ser la caja de un CD, la cual yo atrape justo antes de que me golpeara la cara...

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-

Le pregunte mientras miraba la portada de aquel CD la cual era… ¿¡HARUHI CON SU TRAJE DE CONEJITA!?...¿¡que…que rayos!?

-te lo grabe anoche…son algunas de las canciones que cante en el festival cultural junto con otras originales mías…espero que te guste-

Parece que ese incidente de ayer afecto mucho a haruhi…ella jamás haría algo así por mi…pero, me alegra que lo haya hecho ya que al colocar el CD en la computadora y escuchar aquellas canciones…quede en verdad complacido, sin duda haruhi tiene una gran voz

-… ¿y bien?... ¿que te pareció?-

Pregunto ella mostrándose en verdad nervioso desde que coloque el CD en la computadora de la brigada…al parecer en verdad quería saber mi opinión acerca de las canciones que había grabado para mi aunque únicamente pude escuchar una de ellas, la cual llevaba por titulo "hare hare yukai"

-cantas bastante bien haruhi-

Le dije mienatrs sonreía llevando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza sentado frente a la computadora…súbitamente yéndome de espaldas con todo y mi silla al escuchar el grito de haruhi quien una vez mas me tomo por sorpresa haciéndome perder el equilibrio mientras me mecía en la silla

-¡ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA! ¡PORQUE MIKURU YUKI Y YO PENSAMOS CNATAR ESA CANCION EN EL PROXIMO EFSTIVAL CULTURAL! ¡INCLUSO YA PREPARE UNA COREOGRAFIA!...claro que ellas aun no se enteran de esto pero aun queda mucho tiempo así que estaremos listas para entonces ¡AH! Y tu también serás parte de la coreografía junto con koizumi-kun será algo como esto-

Tras todo ese escándalo haruhi dio clic una vez mas en la canción que había estado escuchando anteriormente y rápidamente se coloco frente al pizarrón y comenzó a bailar mostrándome la coreografía que había estado preparando…la cual debo admitir que no era mala…haruhi baila bastante bien…aunque…errr…ese baile no es muy masculino que digamos ¿de verdad quiere que koizumi y yo participemos? …simplemente no puedo imaginarlo…y curiosamente esa coreografía se me imagina el ending de algún anime

-¿Qué…que te parece kyon?-

Pregunto haruhi la cual se notaba bastante cansada después de haber hecho aquella coreografía, incluso respiraba agitadamente y se podía ver como sudaba, parece que en verdad se ha estado esforzando…un segundo…esa venda en su pierna derecha…¿¡ELLA ESTUVO BAILANDO CON SU TOBILLO AUN LASTIMADO!?

-…me pareció bastante buena…pero… ¿y tu tobillo?-

Le pregunte mientras señalaba la venda que se podía ver en su pierna derecha,…la cual haruhi cubrió al subir un poco mas una de sus calcetas…como si no me hubiera dado cuenta ya de que aun sigue lastimada

-no…no es nada-

Dijo mirando hacia otro lado cruzando los brazos mienatrs me daba la espalda… (suspira) jamás dejara de ser tan orgullosa…pero por otro laod si no fuera orgullosa simplemente no seria haruhi…debo admitirlo a pesar de todo…me agrada estar con ella…solo no le digan a los demás

-solo no te esfuerces demasiado ¿de acuerdo?-

Haruhi no dijo absolutamente nada…tan solo asintió aun dándome la espalda lo cual hizo que una vez mas esbozara una de mis muye escasas sonrisas mientras escuchaba otra de las canciones que haruhi me había grabado esperando a que los demás miembros de la brigada llegaran y prepáralo todo para la fiesta de nagato…la cual comenzaría en escasos minutos una vez que estuviéramos todos en el salón lo cual no tardo demasiado pues al terminar de escuchar la tercera canción del CD asahina-san y los demás entraron al salón por lo que haruhi se dio media vuelta para recibirlos

-bien ¿todos están listos?-

Pregunto haruhi la cual se encontraba parada frente a nosotros esperando nuestra respuesta después de 2 días de haber preparado todo…finalmente había llegado el momento de la verdad

-el regalo de nagato-san ya esta listo y envuelto…gracias a la cooperación de tsuruya-san y los amigos de kyon pudimos comprarle un nuevo libro y se me ocurrió que todos podríamos firmar la primera pagina…ya saben, colocarle una dedicatoria-

Koizumi sonrió mienatrs cerraba uno de sus ojos y colocaba el ya mencionado libro sobre la mesa en donde se encontraba el pastel que haruhi y yo habíamos comprado la noche anterior junto con una vela en forma de signo de interrogación la cual casualmente encontré en mi casa

-je…gran idea koizumi-

Le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una media sonrisa cruzando los brazos ya que ni yo mismo habría pensado en firmar el libro que le daríamos a nagato…por eso tuve que reconócele que esta ha sido una de sus mejores ideas, así todos podremos expresarle a nagato que nos alegramos de tenerla con nosotros de modo que todos comenzaron a firmar la primera pagina, dejándome a mi hasta el final por lo que antes de colocar mi dedicatoria…quise leer lo que los demás colocaron

"esperamos que disfrutes tu primer cumpleaños y que este sea el comienzo de una vida llena de sonrisas para ti"

Eso sin duda es de koizumi…hipocresía o no el tiene razón en algo y es que nagato debería sonreír mas…apuesto a que se vería preciosa con una sonrisa en ese dulce e inocente rostro

"se que casi nunca hablamos…pero aun así yo te considero una amiga"

Esa fue asahina-san…de esto estoy mas que seguro después de todo, a pesar de que ella jamás han mantenido una conversación como tal asahina-san no deja de preocuparse por nagato como haría por todos los demás en la brigada incluida haruhi a pesar de sus abusos

"debes dejar de centrarte tanto en los libros ¡EL MUNDO ESTA LLENO DE MISTERIOS AHÍ AFUERA! Pero aun así, todos te queremos ¡eres nuestro indispensable personaje silencioso!"

Esa firma es de haruhi solo ella escribiría ese tipo de cosas y con tanta energía…es bueno saber que a pesar de todo ella se preocupa por la brigada, supongo que en estos 8 meses que todos llevamos de conocernos…sin darnos cuenta todos nos hemos hecho amigos en cierto modo

"espero que pases un día megas cool nyoro!! Y espero también que aprendas a reír un poco mas, no puedes ser tan seria siempre nyoro!"

Solo hay una persona en todo este mundo que habla diciendo "nyoro" y "megas" y esa sin duda es tsuruya-san…quien a pesar de no ser miembro de la brigada decidió firmar el libro pues ella también había cooperado para comprarlo

"se que no te conozco muy bien y que quizá ni siquiera sepas quien soy peor de verdad te deseo feliz cumpleaños" "a pesar de que a mi me obligaron a participar en todo esto creo que al menos mereces que te desee feliz cumpleaños"

Je…esos sin duda alguna son taniguchi y kunikida, por lo que únicamente falto yo de colocar una firma…y creo que se exactamente que poner en ese espacio restante en la primera pagina, por lo que tome un bolígrafo que había en la mesa y comencé a escribir

"gracias por todo nagato…has hecho demasiado por mi y todos en la brigada por eso creo que es justo que tengas un día en el que podamos celebrar que estas con nosotros…y ese día será hoy, por cierto mi hermanita también quiere desearte feliz cumpleaños"

Después de escribir mi dedicatoria, coloque el boligrafote nuevo sobre la mesa y cerré el libro el cual le entregue a asahina-san para que ella lo envolviera antes de entregárselo a nagato quien ya estaba por llegar, de modo que teníamos que darnos prisa y revisarlo todo por lo que haruhi rápidamente miro a tsuruya esperando su reporte…

-el salón ya ah sido decorado para la ocasión y las cortinas están en su lugar, estoy segura de que esta fiesta será megas sugoi nyoro!!-

Parece que tsuruya junto con taniguchi y kunikida hicieron un buen trabajo con el salón creo que a nagato le gustara esto…al menos eso espero ya que aun no estoy muy seguro de cómo reaccionaria una humana artificial ante una fiesta sorpresa…peor espero que lo haga bien, después de todo…todos nos esforzamos para prepararle esto, así que…después de que haruhi felicito a tsuruya por su trabajo decorando el salón, me miro a mi para que le diera mi reporte sobre el pastel…

-por suerte el pastel estaba justo donde los dejamos ayer…y ya me encargue de las velas-

Esta vez fue mi turno de hablar y notificarle a haruhi acerca de nuestra parte en esto, lo cual hizo que ella apartara la mirada de mi ya que…bueno…ninguno de los 2 ah podio olvidar ese incidente que hubo bajo la lluvia en el cual lleve a haruhi hasta su casa luego de que ella se lastimo el tobillo…por lo que hubo un incomodo silencio en el aula por varios minutos

-es…escucho pasos…debe ser nagato-san-

Mikuru quien se encontraba parada cerca de la puerta para vigilar el momento en el que yuki viniera nos informo acerca de que se escuchaban pasos fuera del salón y una silueta podía apreciarse detrás de la puerta por lo que todos tomamos nuestras posiciones y apagamos la luz dejando aquel cuarto completamente obscuro gracias a las cortinas que tsuruya y los demás habían colocado…por lo que solo esperábamos a que nagato entrara lo cual tardo solo escasos segundos…así que una vez que ella ya se encontraba en el interior del club encendimos la luz y salimos de nuestro escondite

-¡Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu!-

Gritamos todos al unísono sorprendiendo a nagato…o al menos eso creí ya que a pesar de que ella ni se inmuto al vernos sus ojos se encontraban un poco mas abiertos de lo normal además de que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al vernos salir tan súbitamente de la nada algo que interprete como una señal de que estaba sorprendida…aunque con esa expresión facial que aparentemente jamás cambia es muy difícil saberlo…

-a…ano…nagato-san…de…desde que supimos que tu no tenias una fecha fija para tu cumpleaños en viernes…bu…bueno…todos decidimos celebrar hoy mismo tu cumpleaños-

Asahina-san se acerco a nagato tímidamente explicándole acerca de la fiesta sorpresa que le habíamos preparado…naturalmente nagato no dijo nada tan solo miro a su alrededor como el salón lucia muy diferente, había globos en el techo y en el pizarrón se encontraba el dibujo de un pastel y las letras "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI" escritas en el junto con unos dibujos en chibi de toda la brigada además de otros detalles que no puedo recordar del todo…

-¿mi cumpleaños?-

Nagato se giro hacia mi, mirándome fijamente y con algo de curiosidad en su mirada algo que la hacia ver en verdad tierna ya que a pesar de su amplio conocimiento en muchas cosas se mostraba un poco ingenua en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños por lo que me acerque a ella y le coloque una mano en el hombro

-hai…todos hemos decidido que hoy celebraremos tu cumpleaños de ahora en adelante-

Le respondí esbozando una media sonrisa…no suelo sonreír mucho solo en casos aislados como aquella vez con haruhi en el festival cultural…un segundo… ¿de verdad le sonreí a haruhi aquella vez?...y no solo esa vez, todo este fin de semana…he estado sonriendo mas de lo acostumbrado…¿tendrá algo que ver con ella?

-¡PERO NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADA NAGATO VEN A PARTIR EL PASTEL QUE COMPRAMOS PARA TI!-

Haruhi y tsuruya tomaron a yuki cada uno por un brazo y la sentaron en la mesa frente al pastel de cumpleaños el cual ya tenia esa pequeña vela en signo de interrogación sobre del, la cual fue encendida por koizumi de modo que tan solo esperamos a que nagato pidiera su deseo y apagara la vela…lo cual tardo un poco ya que en cierto modo tuve que explicarle lo que tenia que hacer pero por suerte pareció entenderlo a la perfección pues se acerco un poco al pastel y soplándole a la vela la apago ante lo cual todos aplaudimos mientras ella cortaba el primer trozo del pastel el cual fue repartido entre todos los presentes junto con el delicioso te de asahina-san

-propongo un brindis por nagato yuki ya que el día de hoy celebramos que ella este aquí con nosotros cosa de la que se que todos nos alegramos-

Hipócrita o no…koizumi en verdad conmovió a todos en el salón…yo incluido por lo que todos nosotros sonreímos junto con koizumi mientras alzábamos nuestras tazas de te brindando por nagato…incluso yo lo hice pero como he dicho ya tantas veces es una ocasión muye especial…aunque todo esto tenia a nagato abrumada ya que ella no se había movido de su lugar y no dejaba de mirar fijamente lo que quedaba del pastel aun con la vela en el…por lo que decidí acercármele mientras los demás comían el pastel y charlaban de varias cosas

-¿esta todo bien nagato?-

Le dije mientras recargaba una de mis manos sobre la mesa, ella levanto su mirada hacia mi y se quedo mirándome a los ojos por varios minutos sin decir nada… ¿será que la habíamos dejado sin palabras?

-porque… ¿hicieron todo esto? No era necesario-

Finalmente nagato se decidió a hablar con ese tono tan frió y aparentemente privado de emociones pero…su mirada era diferente…y a pesar de que su voz no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción su mirada hacia todo lo contrario…

-simplemente queríamos darte un día en el cual pudiéramos celebrar que estas con nosotros nagato…ya que todos y cada uno de los que están aquí se alegran de haberte conocido solo…disfruta la fiesta después de todo la hicimos especialmente para ti-

Tras decir esto di un pequeño sorbo a mi te mientras haruhi me tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y me jalaba hacia otra parte del salón de la brigada ya que quería que comenzara a subir videos a youtube de la fiesta…por lo que no tuve mas remedio que hacer lo que ella me pedía, sentándome en la computadora y subiendo los ya mencionados videos que ella tomaba con su celular…mirando de reojo a nagato la cual se había levantado de su asiento y comenzó a recorrer el salón con curiosidad mirando fijamente el pizarrón mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el…

-no cabe duda que nagato te tiene un cariño muy especial kyon…-

Itsuki se acerco a mi, dándome la espalda mientras abría las cortinas que tsuruya coloco en el salón y que este quedara completamente obscuro antes de que comenzara la fiesta mirando por la ventana con un vaso del te de asahina-san en su mano

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-

Le pregunte sin apartar mi vista de la computadora, mientras subía a youtube el video de cómo nagato apagaba la vela del pastel y lo cortaba para posteriormente repartirlo entre todos nosotros

-nada nada…es solo que…parece que nagato acata muy bien tus ordenes…sin duda ella te aprecia bastante-

Tras decir estas palabras koizumi se giró hacia mi y me dio una palmada en la espalda sonriendo como siempre lo hacia antes de retirarse yendo esta vez hacia haruhi quien estaba explicándoles a nagato y asahina-san acerca de la canción que había escrito y la coreografía de esta…

La fiesta de cumpleaños de nagato parecía haber sido un éxito ya que incluso el presidente del club de computación se nos unió, e incluso le dio a nagato un regalo, una copia del juego day of saggitarius IV que habían terminado hace poco y querían que nagato fuera la primera en probar su juego, yo por mi parte me aleje un poco de los demás miembros de la brigada y abrí una de las ventanas pues comenzaba hacer algo de calor…además necesitaba algo de aire fresco después de haber estado toda la mañana subiendo videos a youtube

-pa…parece que la fiesta sorpresa de nagato fue todo un éxito-

Sonrió asahina-san quien se acerco a mi al ver como me había distanciado un poco de los demás y miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo entreteniéndome con las nubes a las cuales trataba de encontrarles forma

-parece que…no salio tan mal como esperaba-

Le respondí mientras me giraba una vez mas hacia el salón de la brigada S.O.S observando a nagato, sentada en el rincón donde siempre acostumbraba leer pero esta vez estaba jugando con el juego que le habían regalado los del club de computación tecleando en su laptop a una velocidad increíble que incluso sorprendió al presidente del club de computación

-no cabe duda que ella es una super hacker!!Me siento tan afortunado de que haya decidido ayudarnos de vez en cuando en nuestras actividades!-

El presidente de la sociedad de computación se encontraba tan feliz de que nagato estuviera tan entretenida con aquel juego el cual domino en poco segundos…algo que hizo que el presidente del club de computación se colocara un brazo en el rostro y comenzara a llorar de felicidad al tener a un hacker de la talla de nagato participando de evz en cuando en actividades de la sociedad de computo…

-bueno...ya que los de la sociedad de computación le han dado ya su regalo a nagato-san es hora de que nosotros hagamos lo mismo y creo que la persona mas apropiada para darle el regalo en el que todos cooperamos es kyon-

Koizumi coloco una mano sobre mi hombro mientras me daba el libro que ya habíamos envuelto, yo suspire colocándome una mano en el rostro mienatrs el literalmente me empujaba hacia nagato la cual continuaba disfrutando el juego que le obsequiaron nuestros vecinos del club de computación…lo cual hizo que ella dejara de teclear y me mirara fijamente a los ojos con algo de curiosidad

-este es para ti de parte de toda la brigada…-

Le dije mienatrs colocaba el libro ya envuelto en la mesa, mirando como nagato lo tomaba en sus manos sin sabré muy bien que hacer con el al principio peor luego de pocos segundos comenzó a quitarle la envoltura dándose cuenta de que el libro que koizumi y asahina-san habían comprado el cual llevaba por titulo "lo que es un amigo" por lo que yuki rápidamente abrió el libro y comenzó a leer las dedicatorias mientras que un trozo de papel caía de el…

-¿Qué es esto?-

Me pegunte mienatrs me anchaba y tomaba aquel pedazo de papel que había caído del libro el cual resulto ser una fotografía de todos nosotros, no solo los miembros de la brigada sino también tsuruya taniguchi y kunikida sin duda alguna esto era obra de koizumi…por lo que después de suspirar y una vez mas esbozar una media sonrisa tome una vez mas el bolígrafo y me decidí a escribir algo detrás de aquella fotografía antes de entregársela a nagato

-feliz cumpleaños-

Le dije mientras le entregaba la foto, la cual ella examino detenidamente leyendo lo que había escrito atrás "enmarca esta fotografía y colócala en un lugar visible en tu casa, así siempre nos tendrás contigo y nunca estarás sola" y justo en ese momento una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana que yo mismo había abierto trayendo consigo algo de tierra y polvo la cual obligo a todos los que estábamos ahí a cubrirnos los ojos y evitar que nos entrara algo a ellos…y fue justo en ese instante antes de cubrirme los ojos con mi brazo cuando vi algo que de verdad me sorprendió y que nunca olvidare ¡NAGATO ESTABA SONRIENDO!

-¿nagato?-

Una vez que aquella brisa había pasado retire mi brazo de mi rostro mirando fijamente a nagato… quien mantenía la misma expresión que siempre tenía desde que la conocí como si nunca hubiera esbozado aquella sonrisa aunque podía jurar que ella había sonreído… aunque yo estaba viéndola de reojo en ese momento y fue solo una centésima de segundo en al que pude ver esa supuesta sonrisa…por lo que es probable que todo haya sido solo mi imaginación o un ilusión óptica…demo…otra cosa que note fue que una lagrima había brotado de uno de los ojos de nagato pero…probablemente había sido solo porque le entro algo de tierra en el ojo…

-arigatou…-

Después de ver aquella fotografía nagato se limpio la lágrima que tenia en su ojo y nos miro fijamente a todos nosotros con esa dulce e inocente mirada dándonos las gracias…quizás jamás este seguro de lo que vi. Exactamente ya que la supuesta sonrisa y la lagrima de nagato pudieron haber sido causadas solo por una serie de coincidencias…a mi en lo personal me agrada creer que cuando ella vio la fotografía sumada a las dedicatorias que escribimos en su libro estaba tan feliz que esbozo una sonrisa sincera y que esa lagrima en su ojos era porque estaba conmovida de que todos nos alegráramos de tenerla con nosotros dándole una fecha en la cual celebrar el día que vino a este mundo….sea cual sea lo que haya sucedido…el cumpleaños de nagato fue un día que jamás olvidare y no solo yo…sino también el resto de la brigada S.O.S

FIN

Notas del Autor: WOHA!! Vaya que el fic fue largo…muuuy largo, 25 paginas de Word…y lo irónico es que aunque el fic esta dedicado a nagato…ella casi no aparece creo que me centre demasiado en haruhi y en kyon ya que mikuru tampoco aparece mucho que digamos…¡rayos! Seguro que no me ira bien a la hora de los review por esto…pero…ya que este es mi primer fic de haruhi y bueno…hice lo mejor que pude…oh en cuanto al final quise dejarlo algo ambiguo para que ustedes lo interpreten como prefieran ya sea que nagato en verdad sonrió ante lo que sus amigos hicieron por ella o simplemente fue una simple coincidencia, elijan el final que prefrían, bueno ahora si con esto doy por finalizado el fic…espero sus reviews ya que me interesa mucho saber que opinan de este fic…sayonara!


End file.
